Love Notes
by HarryPotterxAlexRider
Summary: Short stories of Slash and Het pairings in both the Alex Rider and Harry Potter Stories. Some are so wrong that they just feel right. Some will be angsty because I don't like writing too happy stories. I'm open to suggestions.
1. Needing you

AN: This one I thought of Alex Rider while writing it. I think if he were in a relationship then it would be a lot to handle. After all he has been through a lot so he wouldn't be very trusting. I also think he needs somebody to ground him and keep him sane or he might do something drastic.

Dear (Whoever you feel like)

Honestly you're all I think about.

I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes; I'm hard to handle and at times out of control. But if you can't handle me at my worst then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best.

I now I'm in love with you because I can't sleep because reality is finally better than my dreams. I'm hard to handle but I do need you. Without you I would be lost. You're the rock that keeps me on earth. Without you I would be off in my own world; sinking in my depression. You're my escape. You let me be me and not something everyone expects. Not the teenage superspy that has never failed a mission no matter the cost. Not the little boy that needs saving from the big bad world. Not the son of a rich kid that can't handle a punch. With you I can be myself and let go. No worries; No anything. Just happiness and perfect bliss.

Thanks for everything; I wouldn't be here without you.

AN: When I wrote this I thought of Ben Daniels and Alex Rider but you can imagine whoever you want because I rarely ever use names.

Every time I post I'm going to ask readers a question. Here's the first one.

What is your favourite pairing for Alex Rider?


	2. Unrequited love is a bitch

AN: Warning some suggestive writing.

This is one of the utterly wrong pairings that seem so right. This one is about Harry Potter and Sirius Black. For some reason I love this pairing. No flames for the pairing please. I only accept constructive criticism. I don't care if you don't like it because I do. If you don't like it then don't read it.

Now that we've got that out of the way enjoy.

I fall asleep just so I can dream of you. Everyone flocks around you during the day and I hardly ever get any time with you. But during the night, in my dreams, I have you all to myself. You do whatever I want; whatever I need. I know it's so wrong of me to think of you in that way. You're much too young. But the thought of me claiming you as mine just feels so exhilaratingly right even if I know it is wrong. This is the reason why I always sleep in late. You just smile, that beautiful smile of yours, and call me lazy. My friend thinks I'm depressed but I just think I'm an old creep who doesn't deserve someone like you. I wonder if you knew my feelings would you think the same. You'd probably slap me and then reject me. I don't know if I could take it. So I'll keep my silence for now. I might tell you when you are older and when I might be ready to take the rejection but not now. I just hope you will find someone for yourself even though it would break my heart to see you with anyone other than me.

I will always be too old, too ugly and too dumb for you. You're so young, beautiful and clever. You deserve someone as perfect as you. Someone like Her. I've seen the way she looks at you. She adores you and she would be great for you. She would love you the way I cannot. I hope you find happiness with her.

The fairy tale ending would be for me to tell you my feelings and for you to reciprocate them and for everyone to accept us. We would walk off into the sunset hand in hand. But that can't happen can it? We have a war to think about. You're right in the middle of it; hunted for something you can't remember. Whenever I think about the dangers you face and have faced my heart clenches. I just want to hold you and never let go. I hope you know that I will always be there for you, alive or dead. I'm not naïve enough to think my survival is guaranteed. Just know I love you with all my heart, my green-eyed beauty.

AN: Props to anyone who can guess who SHE is. I'll even give the first one to guess a shout out in my next update.

Question of the day:

Who is your favourite author and Why?


	3. Grieving

_**A/N Thank You for reviewing. The person who won my competition was alexrider4ever. Thanks for reviewing.**_

He was sitting on his bed when I walked in. Exactly a year had passed since it happened. A year ago he lost his last link to normal life. I've tried so hard to help him, to give him back a semblance of normality, but I doubt he will ever be the naive and innocent boy he once was. He'll never be able to smile freely ever again; never trust anyone as much as he trusted her. Sometimes I feel envious of how much he cares about her; of how much he loved her. If only I could have some of that love. But before that thought could go anywhere, I remembered her bright smile and bubbly personality. Her vivacious yet modest looks, her shockingly red hair that reflected her personality; a stab of grief hits me like a ton of Bricks. Her name was Jack. It might have been short for Jackie or Jacqueline; neither would suit her well. I simply knew her as Jack.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned my attention back to the grieving boy – no man; he hadn't been a boy in a long time- sitting on the bed. I didn't doubt for one second he knew I was there the moment my hand touched the door handle, knowing him, he most likely knew I was coming even before then. The fact that he hadn't yet told me to go away was a good sign. I took that as silent permission to approach him. Making sure I stayed in his line of sight and my footsteps were fairly audible, I advanced towards the bed warily and sat down. Sensing no form of discouragement; I put my arms around him in an effort to comfort him. After an initially tense moment his arms wrapped around my waist accepting the comfort.

"I miss her," he didn't have to mention who, I already knew who he was talking about, I was – after all – only just thinking about her. Nevertheless, I stayed silent, deciding to let him talk without interruption.

"She was always there for me," a choked sob escaped his throat, "even when Blunt came and fucked up my life. She never gave up on me and she refused to leave me even though she would have been safer and happier in America with her family." I broke my self-imposed silence to interrupt his monologue. I couldn't stand to hear him speak like that; as if he meant nothing to her.

"You know she wouldn't have been happier in America without you. Knowing you were in danger every day. Having you on the other side of the world and not being there to comfort you and hold you when the nightmares came. You were her family; her brother and best friend wrapped in one small package. She would have hated to hear you say that. She never abandoned you, even in death, she will always be with you." This earned me a watery smile. I couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment at that. Feeling more confident, I gestured for him to go on. As he talked, the tension left his body bit by bit and he gradually relaxed fully into my arms. I'm glad he can confide in me and I know he knows I will always be there for him as a friend and, when he's ready, much, much more than a friend. I love him and he knows that; just as much as I know he loves me. However, before we can jump that hurdle in our relationship, he needs to learn to trust and open up his heart again; even for the fear of rejection. But as I looked down at him, laying in my arms, I had the sudden hope that he may be ready and just waiting for me to realise that.

"You'll never leave me, will you Sabina?" He inquired timidly.

"Of course not Alex, I wouldn't dream of it."

**_A/N – THX for reading you guys. Please leave a review. They make me happy. Also, answer this Question:_**

**_What is your favourite book/books?_**

**_My favourite books are Alex Rider and Harry Potter._**


	4. In Denial

_**AN:**__** This Story is about Alex and an OC. It's after Scorpia Rising and he is going to a high school in America.**_

_**Warnings: Some major kissing. Also, no offence to gays. I have nothing against you it's just what Brandon's parents think.**_

_**I'm writing a one-shot about Yassen/Alex that will be one-sided and posted as a different story and might become two- shot. I've written half of it and it will be quite long. It's already 2134 words. Now to the chapter.**_

_**In Denial**_

"_**Oi, Rider" I heard a voice shout out from behind me. I had been in the middle of putting my gym clothes in my locker when he called out to me. Without needing to turn around I could tell who I would see behind me. I could tell from his voice. That voice that haunts my dreams, good and bad, the voice I couldn't help but react to no matter how much I didn't want to. I turned around slowly and there in front of me was Brandon Hale; the hottest guy in school and the biggest Homophobe. He also just happened to be the one person I had to fall for no matter his faults.**_

_**I watched him warily as he approached me. Seeing as it didn't look as if he was going to punch me any minute now, I decided it was safe to reply.**_

"_**What do you want, Hale?" He didn't answer me, he just walked closer with that contemplative look on his face he always has around me. My whole body tensed ready for fight or flight. Looking around I saw the corridors empty so I had no possibility of getting help. Of course, I knew I wouldn't need it, I could take Brandon on blindfolded so I wasn't scared. I was only slightly disconcerted as he stopped a foot away from me with a discernible expression on his face. He stood there staring at me for a moment before he suddenly pinned me against my locker and kissed me hard on the lips. He took my bottom lip in his mouth and sucked on it greedily. Unable to help it, I gasped sharply causing my lips to open. He took advantage of that fact by slipping his tongue in my mouth and rubbing gently against mine, coaxing me to reply. With a startled moan I moved my tongue and kissed him back. This had to be the best kiss I've had in a long time; his hands on my hips applying just the right amount of pressure and my own exploring that rock hard chest. It was only when he slipped his thigh between my legs, and I felt his errection rub against me, did I realise exactly what I was doing. I was pressed against my locker being kissed by Brandon Hale, the biggest homophobe I know, in school where anyone could see us. Realising this I pressed against his chest and pushed him back to a suitable distance.**_

_**Pulling myself together, I opened my mouth to speak but before I could he spoke for me. "Look Rider that was only an experiment. I don't like you and you don't like me so can we just forget about this." When I stayed silent he spoke again. "If you don't tell anyone about this I'll… I'll stop tormenting you. Nobody can know I might be gay. Please." **_

_**I hope my heartbreak didn't show on my face because I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he got me. It must have been a dare. Nevertheless, I couldn't stand the look on his face. That pleading look that told me that if I told anyone his whole life would fall apart. I couldn't help but nod silently. I was rewarded by a breath-taking smile and one last kiss on the lips before he ran off leaving me wanting more against my locker. **_

_**I stayed there for another moment before I picked up my bag, my mind sill on my first real kiss, and walked to the bike shed. I couldn't believe that Brandon had just given me the most amazing kiss ever and then shattered my heart.**_

_**-AROC-AROC-AROC-**_

_**BRANDONS POV:**_

_**I can't believe I just did that. I finally grew the courage to kiss Alex Rider and then I tell him it was just an experiment. I can't get the heartbroken expression out of my mind. Even worse, that look on his face filled me with hope; it made me believe for one second that he may like me back. But then I realised that what I had done had ruined my chances with him. I doubt he would give me a second chance after that. He probably thought it was just a dare. Oh how wrong he is; that kiss meant everything to me. It can't mean anything though since I am, after all, the most vocal against gays in this school. I couldn't help it though. All my life my parents have taught me that being different or out of the ordinary was wrong. They taught me that gays or lesbians were freaks. I couldn't tell them I was gay or they would hate me. The only way I could think of to keep it hidden was to date as many girls as I could and make sure everyone knew there was no possibility of me being gay. I did that by letting the whole school see how much I couldn't stand gays even though that was as far from the truth as it could get.**_

_**Everything was fine before he started school. With his soulful brown eyes that looked as if they had seen too much. Those full, pouty red lips and the most adorable British accent that had no problem with turning me on. Put together it just made me want to hold him against me forever; take away his fears and put a smile on that beautiful face. I couldn't do that though; all my hard work would come crashing down and it would be all because of the new kid. From that moment on I tormented him as much as I could. Just so I could deny to myself I didn't enjoy it when his arm brushed against mine or when I would tackle him to the ground. When we are so close that I could kiss him right then. Or when he would flip us over so that he was on top straddling me and rubbing against just the right place. I would punch him and get away before I could do something stupid like tell him exactly how I reacted to him and the entire truth.**_

_**Then when I finally give in to the urge to kiss him I break his heart. The look on his face will always haunt me about what could have been. If only I wasn't so afraid of other people's opinions. Maybe the result would have been different. I might have walked out of there with a smile on my face and a new boyfriend. But no I'm too much of a coward to risk everything for one person. Hopefully, he'll find someone that will love him with all their heart and make him happy like I can't. Even though it would break my heart even more to see him with someone else I just want him to be happy and if that was with someone else then I would just have to accept that. And I would honour my promise to stop tormenting him maybe then I could forget about him.**_

_**The End**_

_**HPxAR**_


	5. Suicidal or not

_**A/N **__**– This isn't so much romantic. It was just something that popped into my head and I had to write it down. I've had this sitting in my notebook for almost 2 weeks and I decided to type it up and post it. I hope you like it.**_

_**Suicidal or not?**_

When I didn't find him in his room, or anywhere else in the house, my first thought was to panic. But then after taking a deep breath I realised there was only one place he could have gone; this conclusion didn't make me feel any better. After all, he might do something he can't undo. Something that would break my heart and take away his future.

With this in mind, I hurried to get ready, I pulled on some clothes and splashed some water on my face, having brushed my teeth before I started looking for him, and pulled on my jacket with my keys in the pocket. There was no need for a note – it was 7:00 am on a Saturday so my parents wouldn't be waking up for another 2 to 3 hours – so I walked down the stairs and opened the door without making a noise. Once outside I got into my car and drove off heading south.

Towards the south lay a forest that hid the edge of a cliff. I had been there before with him. It's our special place; the place where we go when we need to unwind. The place we come when everything becomes too much; the place we could talk with no distractions and could just let everything off our chests. The place I both hated and loved; it brings up all the pain I try to avoid but it does bring me closer to him and it helps to clear my head so when we're done I always feel lighter as if as huge burden had been lifted off my shoulders. The reason I knew he would come here was because it had been exactly a year since she died and he first shot to kill. He needed someplace to be alone and think about what happened and this is always where he came for that.

I parked outside the trail we usually use and got out of the car. I tripped over my feet in my haste to reach him and make sure he didn't do something that would most definitely break me. I walked through the narrow trail, pushing branches out of my face, wondering off the path towards the clearing we christened misfits heaven. The name came about when I made a comment about us being a couple of misfits and this was our heaven. The name just stuck after while and we both liked it.

Walking into the clearing I saw him sat there on the edge of the cliff with his his feet dangling off.

"Oh Alex, what are you doing?" There really was no point in asking him that since we both knew exactly what he was doing. Seeing no point in answering the question he instead said,

"I won't fall." The unspoken question of '_**Will you jump?' **_hung in the air between us. Trying hard not to think about that,, I sat down next to him in an offer of support. In a silent show of weakness, he wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head in the crook of my neck. After one heart-breaking moment I felt tears sliding down my neck and I heard him murmur "I miss her so much." Gently wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I lay my head on top of his, showing him I was still here and I didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. I could feel and taste the tears sliding down my face; it was evident that we both missed Jack.

After a few minutes maybe hours, days or years, I really don't know because it felt like forever we sat there grieving. The tears had finally stopped so I slowly untangled myself from Alex and stood up.

"Come on Alex, let's get home we don't want to worry my parents."

"Ed and Liz are probably still asleep, Sabina," He huffed a laugh and I couldn't do anything but smile. It was good to know that even on a day like this he could still find something to laugh about. We both walked towards the trail and I gestured for him to follow while I led him to the car.

Halfway to our destination, his face suddenly turned serious and he looked at me and said, "I wasn't going to jump, you know." I couldn't answer him when I realised that I really don't know for sure what he would have done but I am glad that he answered the question that had been on my mind since I found him sitting on the edge. Nevertheless, he seemed to read my unspoken answer on my face and he smiled; a sad, desperate, little smile that said everything and nothing at the same time. I replied with an almost identical smile that managed to convey all of my emotions to him. We both knew that if he had jumped I would have jumped right after him because I loved him too much to be able to let him go. This made me wonder if we could ever be the same carefree teenagers we used to be. The answer was no.

_**The End**_

_**Constructive Criticism please**_

_**HPxAR**_


	6. Birthday Gift

_**A/N – **__I wrote this for Harry Potter 34__th__ Birthday. I think it's a little sad that I would know that but who cares. Happy Birthday Harry._

_My Fanfiction about AR/YG isn't finished because I needed to return the book and I still haven't borrowed another one but I will do that soon._

_**Warnings:**__ This is slash and HP/OMC. There is also some heavy kissing._

_Now on with the story…_

_**Birthday Gift**_

Harry Potter sat at his desk repeatedly reading through and signing paperwork. Today was his 22nd birthday (_A/N I know it's his 34th but I wanted him younger_) and he couldn't wait to get off work and go home because he knew his handsome husband would be waiting for him. Marcus Mitchell, 25 years old and in Harry's opinion the sweetest man on earth, was a healer at St. Mungos. Coincidentally, that is where they first met. Harry had just returned from a mission tracking down and capturing rogue death eaters when he was injured in a duel with Travers. He was hit by a cutting curse just as he had taken down Travers that created an open wound from the shoulder to his elbow. He had been nineteen at the time and a young healer that was only twenty two was assigned to healing him. And Harry being Harry decided to ask out the poor man after he had been healed with no scar left over. Marcus was after all an extremely attractive man with golden brown hair and the most adorable chocolate brown eyes Harry had ever seen. Of course, Marcus agreed to the date and the rest is history as they say.

Back to the present, Harry finished off the last of the paperwork for the day and glanced down at the watch on his wrist that read 9:00pm. It was about time he was heading home, Harry thought. So he piled up all the finished paperwork and rang up his assistant. "Thank you Mary, I'll be going home now. Could you please sign me out? Thanks." Walking over to a pot sitting by his fireplace; he grabbed a handful of powder and threw it in the fire which immediately turned green. Stepping into the green fire he managed to say "no. 12 Grimmauld place" without coughing or hacking.

Stepping out of the side of the fireplace he stumbled and fell but before he could reach the ground strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him towards a hard chest. Warm breath ghosting over his neck caused a shudder to run through his body. "Happy 22nd Birthday babe," a husky voice breathed out smugly, knowing and enjoying what he did to Harry. Harry spun around in the man's arms and pressed his lips to the other. The kiss was safe and loving but clearly just a greeting. Pulling back, Harry smiled up at the man and replied, "Hello to you too, Marcus." Marcus smiled at him and said,

"I have a gift for you and I want to give it to you before we head over to the burrow for dinner…"

"You mean surprise birthday party for me," Harry interrupted with a cheeky grin. Marcus chuckled but didn't reply, instead he took Harrys hand in his and lead him to their shared bedroom. He pulled the door open and sat Harry down on the bed while he walked over to the bathroom. Harry couldn't hold in his curiosity any longer and blurted out the question, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you birthday present from its hiding place," Marcus replied over his shoulder. His curiosity doubled but now pointing to what his present might be, he sat back down on the bed and admired the view of his husband's delectable ass before he disappeared into the bathroom.

A minute later, he emerged from the bathroom with a box wrapped in white held in his hands. Moving to stand in front of Harry, he handed the box to him and gestured for him to open it. Carefully, so as not to ruin the wrapper, he unwrapped the box and lifted up the lid. With a small gasp, he reached into the box and pulled out a beautiful lather band with a silver metal plate inscribed with the words 'Forever yours, love Marcus.' Simple yet elegant; Beautiful but understated. With shaking hands he tried to put the band on. Marcus's hands reached out to steady his and he looked up into his eyes and said with conviction, "I love it, Marcus. And I love you." With that said, Harry pulled Marcus down for a passionate kiss that spoke volumes. Lying down on the bed and pulling his legs up so that Marcus could climb on too, al, the while never letting up on the contact between their joined lips, he swiped his tongue across Marcus's bottom lip silently asking for entry that was granted almost immediately. Harry slipped his tongue into his mouth and explored every crevice, getting to know that sinful mouth all over again. Moaning, Marcus slid a leg between Harry's thighs and pulled his short up so that he would have access to his lightly muscled chest. Running his hands up and down Harry's sides, Marcus detached his lips from Harrys and attached them onto his neck. Biting harshly down and then licking softly over the mar causing harry to roll his head back, and groan wantonly, giving him more access and full control over his body. Harry moaned again, but this time in disappointment, when Marcus pulled away. He looked up questioningly just wanting to get back to the snogging. "We need to get ready to go to the burrow now or we'll be late," Marcus said breathlessly, more than a little aroused.

"Fuck them. We can be a little late. Right now all I want is you," Harry said with lust filled eyes and pulled Marcus back down to meet his lips. Marcus went willingly deciding he liked Harry's idea better.

The End

A/N – I hoped you liked it. Anybody reading this who writes Fanfiction please write some more HP/OMC because we do not have enough. Please review I'll be sad if you don't and that would be like kicking a cute puppy.

alexrider4ever - You can interpret Sabina in love with Alex but I personally like them as only friends like being really close but not bf and gf.

HPXAR


End file.
